Pesiro Nonobi
Pesiro Nonobi (born 66 BBY) is a strong voice and up-and-coming politician on the galactic scene. The President of Sullust was recently named the Chairman of the Whites. He is an avid spokesman of SoroSuub. Early History Parents Pesiro was born to the Nonobi Warren Clan. The matriarch of the Clan was Unna Nonobi (born 101 BBY). Her husbands were (by order of age) Beto Yili (born 110 BBY), Wado Quan (born 108 BBY), Mino Youw (102 BBY), and Rogo Nimn (100 BBY). Pesiro's birth father was Mino Youw. As if to foreshadow Pesiro's rapid rise to the top political office, both birth parents were highly involved in politics themselves. Unna is a major leader in the planetary conservation movement and currently is the manager of Avuusid Park. His birth father was a former member of the Sullust Police Department and was eventually appointed by parliament to a post as a regional justice for Idyllast. Parental Influence Unna and Mino were instrumental in developing Pesiro's current core beliefs in conjunction with Sullust cultural norms. Like his mother, Pesiro is a strong supporter of continuing to find ways to beautify the planet and enhance technology to lower Sullust's already unmatched conservation record. Recently, his father had led the opposition to joining the Republic based on the difference in legal practices and requirements between the large body and the tiny planet. Pesiro recently joined his father in opposition to joining the Republic and rose to the top of that political movement. Like most Sullustans, Pesiro is a strong supporter of the Sullustan parliament and advocate for Sullust's brand of Democracy. Pesiro finds waste and corruption offensive in both politics and business. Pesiro believes in a strong, free-market economy and opposes legislation restricting trade and corporate management. As is common on Sullust, Pesiro does not judge non-Sullustans based on race, but only their actions and finds individuals that breed any sort of 'ism' distasteful. Unlike his parents and many Sullustans, Pesiro believes Sullust needs to take a more active role in galactic politics, even if not joining the Republic. He is,also, a strong supporter of developing a military presence to patrol and defend the system from pirates, smugglers, and other outside aggressors. Siblings Unna Nonobi had four children, one with each husband. The eldest child was a female, Kena (born 71 BBY), whose father was Wado Quan. The next child was another girl, Buun (born 69 BBY), whose father was Beto Yili. Than came Pesiro (66 BBY). And the last child was Sevi (born 64 BBY), another girl whose father was Rogo Nimn. Education Pesiro's education was top notch, which might be expected of a child with such parents. He was enrolled in the best private schools. He would attend the top engineering school on Sullust and graduated with honors before his twentieth birthday. Youth While his parents had a great influence on him, it was not for an extreme amount of time spent raising him. After age five, Pesiro was always in boarding school, far from his family. His parents were often busy and he spent a number of Sullust holidays with his Clan fathers and his siblings rather than his birth parents. In spite of all this, Pesiro was a happy child, too busy with his books to worry about the lack of attention his parents might have shown him. Employment After graduating with his degree in engineering, Pesiro was quickly put into employment by a new subdivision of SoroSuub, Sullust Space and Design. Pesiro had specialized in starship design and had already made a name for himself in maximizing the efficiency of mechanical craft as part of his thesis. Even after resigning his post due to his election as President, Pesiro still holds positions as spokesmen and adviser on most Space and Design projects. The ability to allocate government spending and his own designing expertise was instrumental in the creation of SoroSuub's Talon fighters. Family Wife Anima Talo (born 64 BBY) was a conservation technician (gardener) for Yuto Pee'a Park. Pesiro was introduced to her by his mother. Pesiro joined Anima's warren clan after only a few months of courtship at the age of twenty-three. Anima was well-known and admired for her sincere kindness and almost limitless patience. She was a nurturing mother (of children and plants) and supportive wife to her three husbands. Anima died of an unexplained illness during childbirth n (Dec. 10, 2007) 37 BBY. Husbands The Talo Warren Clan consists of three husbands: Buvo Ewro (born 68 BBY) Pesiro Nonobi, and Namino Subuo (born 64 BBY). Buvo Ewro is an accountant. Namino is a member of Sullust Police Department and is currently acting as Pesiro's bodyguard. Offspring Anima had four children before her unexplained death. She had her first daughter, Gunu (born 43 BBY) before Pesiro had joined the Warren Clan with her first husband Buvo. Her next two children, Quon (male, born 42 BBY) and Ouya (female, born 39) were with Pesiro. Her last child was a male, Ewon (born 37 BBY), was fathered by Namino. Political Career Early Beginnings Pesiro entered politics at the age of eighteen in the party partially founded by his birth father, the Independent Democracy of Sullust. The party was originally intended to address a single issue, Sullust's petition for entry into the Republic. The founding members of the party were predominantly younger Sullustan citizens whom believed the Sullust Parliament under the rule of the Democratic Peoples of Sullust had become complacent and were no longer looking after the best interest of the citizens of Sullust. Over the next decade, the IDS made very slow gains in the Sullust Parliament, though wildly popular amongst speaker series. Pesiro was a prominent speaker for the party after his father choose to lessen his place in the party to keep from creating difficulties with his seat as a Justice. The young engineer quickly passed a number of older and more experienced political leaders inside the party, even though he had never won a seat in the Sullust parliament. Sullust Election of 37 BBY In 37 BBY, the new presidential elections were announced. Most political analysts had written the announcement of elections as time for the current President, Bris Codi, to name his Vice President, Ouna Piem, as his replacement. No other candidates were even named by other parties until the IDS choose to use the Presidential election as a platform to inform Sullust of their political beliefs and issues. The IDS nominated their rising star, Pesiro Nonobi, in the hopes of eventually getting him enough support for a seat in the Parliament in the next round of elections. After a number of issue debates between the candidates and one between Bris Codi and Pesiro on the Parliament chambers, the election turned far more heated than originally anticipated. Political analysts were unable to determine the winner, even after the polls had closed due to exceptionally close balloting. Both candidates were named winners by the press as the votes were tallied and checked. In the early morning hours, the Committee of Election Affairs announced the results to Sullust. In the closest margin of victory in the history of the Democracy, Pesiro Nonobi was elected President. At the age of twenty-nine, he was the youngest President in the history of Sullust. Political Reforms The narrow margin of victory and lack of experience did not stop Pesiro and IDS from capitalizing on the new position. Pesiro introduced more legislation to Parliament than the combined total of the last seven Presidents in his first month of office. With narrow voting and agile political maneuvering (as the DPS still controlled parliament), Pesiro was able to push reforms for the rehabilitation of criminals, medical access for Sullust citizenry, the extradition of off-world criminals, and the opening of Sullust to the galactic marketplace. Pesiro also was able to pass a number of measures increasing defense spending and revoked Sullust's petition for entry into the Republic. Galactic Politics The reform of a number of Sullust government programs and policies was not the only drastic change occurring in the young presidency. Pesiro quickly entered into galactic politics by traveling throughout the galaxy to speak with Republic and Outer Rim leaders about developing political and business relations with Sullust. He acted as an out-spoken critic of an increasingly corrupt Republic Senate and Navy, while pushing aid packages from the Sullust parliament to terrorist struck worlds. The Whites Shortly after his election to President of Sullust, Pesiro joined the Whites, a political action group holding the ideals of basic sentient rights needing to be accessed by all throughout the galaxy. After King Bail Organa of Alderaan stepped down from his Chairmanship, Pesiro was appointed chairman. Independent Rim Consortium Pesiro was an investor and supporter of the Independent Rim Consortium during its creation by Vaal Hirah. However, after the Pride of Corellia incidents over Sullust, Sienar, and Tatooine, the investor removed his assets from the organization without any formal announcement. Recent Events Pesiro continues to travel the galaxy speaking with planetary leaders and conducting business on behalf of Sullust. He recently announced passage of a new position in Sullust government, Prime Minister, and named Ouna Piem to that post with the approval of parliament. With the combined efforts of the WSS White Shield, WSS Lone Dove, Sullust Space and Design, and Headman Vaal Hirah, under the direction of Pesiro, the RNS Vanix was salvaged in orbit over Tatooine. The recovered remains of the crew were transported to Coruscant and transferred to the RNS Thyferra to be taken to the Naval Base on Corus II. The attack upon the sovereignty of Sullust by the Pride of Corellia ordered by rogue Viceroy Aljernic caused a great stir. Viewed as an attempted assassination of the President, his security has been expanded and Sullust's defensive legislation has been put accelerated in execution. The Chairman has been very active in distributing aid to the worlds currently under the occupation of the Blacks. The attempt to get the Blacks and the Republic to negotiate a peaceful resolution to the Clone Wars during the first ceasefire failed miserably, but his efforts for peace continue. After the occupation of Black upon Alderaan, the Chairman worked with the Euphemia Bellamy and Rem Dolor to recover the bodies from the MCS Rachnois and Alderaan Police Force warships destroyed during the combat. The Whites also returned the crewman of the RNS Victory to Coruscant. Category: Player Characters Category: Original Characters